rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystal the Korea fairy story
I created this story for my friend LexsJB, hope you guys enjoy this story of Krystal the Korea Fairy, and edit for any mistakes, but remember: don't be too harsh. writing and chapter written by Willow Watt Chapter 1: At Korea "This is such a sunny day," said Rachel Walker to her best friend, Kirsty Tate. 'Yeah,' said Kirsty, "for this week, we're going to Korea!“ Jack Frost stole the World Tour Fairies' magical flags while they've been away, the girls have already found Gerry and Felicity's Flag, ‘we can go to the Forest now.’ said Mrs Tate, ”Just go in. there's lots of people from Korea. and we want you to know what are their names!“ Chapter 2: Where is Krystal? ‘But where is Krystal?’ whispered Kirsty to Rachel, 'We need to find her flag!‘ but when they were here. everyone was speaking French! 'Oh my!' Rachel groaned. "why are they speaking French?" 'That was because Krystal the Korea fairy didn't have her flag back!' whispered Kirsty, "we must-" The fairy fluttered out of Kirsty's bag and smiled, who has black hair dip-dyed yellow and cut in 3 lengths? It's Krystal the Korea Fairy! Chapter 3: A Mystery to Solve 'I know your name,' said Kirsty, "you're Krystal the Korea Fairy. are you?" 'yes,' said Krystal, "I'm coming here for help. I used to have my flag. but yesterday Jack Frost has stolen my flag. can you please help me get it back?" 'Yes.' said Rachel. 'we always help our fairy friends get their items and animals back.' "let's go!" chanted Krystal. when no one was looking, Rachel and Kirsty disappeared in a yellow and black sparkle, 'So. now we're going to find the goblins, this is our first chance.' Krystal said. Then the girls and Krystal searched for the goblins everywhere. But Rachel found them first. 'Now we are going to lead them, this is our second chance.' Krystal said again. Rachel. Kirsty and Krystal led the goblins to the plane. 'and we're going to fly the plane but you have to warn me. this is our third and final chance.' Krystal said once. The girls started to warn Krystal, who was flying the plane while the goblins were flying. but. to their dismay. what will happen to the goblins? Chapter 4: The Korea goblins Fly! "Krystal. isn't the goblins scared of heights like when we're on a adventure with Gerry?" replied Kirsty. Now the goblins were screaming and booing and shouting at Krystal! Krystal was in a breeze. and she was flying the plane as fast as she could. the goblins were getting dizzy on the plane. incuding Rachel and Kirsty. they just fell asleep. 'I can only slow down the plane if you give my flag back.' said Krystal. 'No way!' cried the goblins. "we're not giving the flag back!" 'Well... you have to!' said Kirsty. "can I have a look at the flag?" Would the goblin agree- or would he guess what they were up to? Chapter 5: A Trick to the goblin 'Sure!' the goblin agreed. Kirsty returned it to Krystal. when Krystal touched it. it shrank into fairy size. the goblin looked at her and roared at her. 'girls. thank you for giving my flag back!' said Krystal. "which country are you going next?" 'Japan.' said Kirsty. "Then you'll be helping my sister- Julie the Japan fairy." said Krystal. 'Rachel!' said Kirsty. "we're helping Julie the Japan Fairy tomorrow!" Krystal cast a spell and the girls disappeared in a brown sparkle. Chapter 6: Back to the Human world The girls were back to the human world. but they are in Korea. they are with the angels and their parents again. 'Now everything is back to normal.' said Serena. 'And we need energy to help Julie the Japan Fairy tomorrow!' whispered Kirsty. The End and that's the end of the story. Please comment down (if you like it or not) and if you like this story. you'll like: Julie the Japan Fairy